


«One shot to love you all night long» (с)

by Corstiaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: Утро Себастиан встретил в квартире у Скарлетт с жутким похмельем и невероятно горячим незнакомцем.





	«One shot to love you all night long» (с)

**Author's Note:**

> Название - строчка из песни Robin Thicke - One Shot.

Себастиану снилось нечто совершенно невразумительное, из серии, когда подсознание мешает собственные причудливые образы с происходящим в реальности. В итоге картинка получилась, хоть записывай для арт-хаусной постановки. Он почему-то был голым (что, кстати, не удивительно для подобных снов), но обмотанным в какой-то огромных размеров пакет и бежал по полю, усеянному лилиями, чей запах буквально с размаху бил прямо в нос.

Где-то вдалеке журчала вода, и, скорее всего, бежал Себастиан именно к ней, ибо пить хотелось неимоверно.

Собственно, именно это и заставило его проснуться.

Первое, что он увидел, кое-как разлепив глаза, были чертовы лилии. На какой-то миг Себастиан подумал, что все еще спит, но мозг постепенно начинал обрабатывать входящие сигналы от органов чувств, и оказалось, что он просто лежал мордой в букет. Цветки, естественно, изрядно примялись и выглядели совсем не так презентабельно, как вчера вечером.

Зато это живо напомнило о том, какой грандиозный успех снискала их постановка «Бури» в Катлер Маджестик, где уже лет пять никто не обращался к классике без того, чтобы не извратить до неузнаваемости.

Ну ладно, может быть, прямо-таки грандиозным успех и не был, но цветами их все же завалили. Да и критики были приятно удивлены, что им удалось «внести новизну в жизнь театра при помощи пьесы, написанной четыреста лет назад». На то и был расчет, что за обилием постановок от новомодных писателей, имевших за душой больше пафоса, чем таланта, наводнивших подмостки Катлера, старый-добрый Шекспир стал бы самой настоящей отдушиной не только для зрителей, но и для самих актеров.

Так оно и вышло.

И, кажется, сам спектакль остался единственным ясным воспоминанием о вчерашнем вечере.

Себастиан позволил себе полежать еще немного, прежде чем попытался подняться. Удалось это не сразу, да и злосчастный букет внезапно оказал преследование, прилипнув оберткой к лицу и шее — так вот откуда во сне взялся тот полиэтиленовый монстр! — но он все же принял вертикальное положение.

Прямо напротив висел телевизор и Себастиан недовольно поморщился, ибо даже его мутное отражение в глянцевой поверхности выглядело не достойно Духу Воздуха. Впрочем, Скарлетт, должно быть, тоже сейчас была мало похожа на прекрасную Миранду.

Кстати о Скарлетт.

Они с Себастианом сработались почти сразу, но только в последние пару недель стали общаться вне работы и репетиций и встречаться просто так, поболтать за чашкой кофе. Поэтому обстановку квартиры, в которой он проснулся, нельзя было назвать незнакомой, но Себастиан все же немного удивился, что после вчерашнего поехал ночевать к ней, а не домой.

Хорошо хоть проснулись по разным углам, иначе неловкости было бы не избежать. Тем более, что у Скарлетт был Джереми, а Себастиан вообще отдавал предпочтение брутальной щетине, широким плечам и отсутствию женских половых признаков.

Кажется, вчера он говорил нечто подобное и кто-то пытался сосватать ему Кончиту Вурст.

Себастиан мотнул головой, что хоть и отозвалось не самыми приятными ощущениями, но зато помогло избавиться от ненужных образов.

Он посидел так еще немного, лениво перебирая в уме какие-то смутные отрывки из прошлого вечера, пока не решил, что готов принять душ и вновь стать человеком. Скарлетт вряд ли будет против, с учетом того, что сама еще спит.

На этот раз Себастиан поднялся с первой попытки, и мир вокруг даже не грозил поехать кругом из-под ног, прошел к ванной комнате, открыл дверь и застыл, в немом изумлении уперевшись взглядом в чью-то широкую спину.

Обнаженную широкую спину.

Обнаженную широкую спину с таким рельефом мускул, о которых Себастиан мог только мечтать. Ну или впахивать по три часа минимум пять раз в неделю в тренажерном зале.

Долго любоваться на это великолепие ему не пришлось, так как незнакомец обернулся к нему лицом, и, видит Бог, лучше бы он этого не делал.

Вид спереди ничем не уступал виду сзади, к которому добавились еще восемь идеальных кубиков пресса, впечатляющие бицепсы, щетина — брутальная щетина! — и насмешливые голубые глаза.

И еще татуировки. Та, что на ключице, конечно, сразу же привлекла все внимание, но Себастиан успел заметить еще буйвола на плече, пока незнакомец к нему разворачивался, и нечто витиеватое слева на ребрах.

— Э-э-эм… — многозначительно выдал Себастиан, старательно пытаясь заставить себя не пялиться так откровенно на парня. — Доброе утро?

— Доброе, — усмехнулся тот, вытирая руки о полотенце, и только тогда до Себастиана дошло, что он тут не просто так стоял с голым торсом, а только что вышел из душа. Хорошо, штаны успел надеть до того, как Себастиан вломился к нему в ванную.

Хотя, подождите-ка.

Занятый больше разглядыванием незнакомого парня, Себастиан почему-то не задался одним простым вопросом — а какого черта он, собственно, тут делает?

Это явно был не Джереми, с которым встречалась Скарлетт, так как тот постоянно забирал ее после репетиций, и Себастиан однажды даже успел с ним перекинуться парой слов.

Но тогда кто?

— Я Крис, — вдруг представился незнакомец — Крис — словно в ответ на его мысли, которые, возможно, он невольно высказал вслух. — Не помнишь меня?

— Э-э-эм… — снова красноречиво отозвался Себастиан и мысленно дал себе пинка. — Не совсем.

— Тогда даже хорошо, что так, — рассмеялся Крис, подошел поближе и чуть склонился вперед, добавив заговорщицким тоном. — А то не хотелось бы смущать тебя еще больше, чем сейчас.

И, весело подмигнув, вышел из ванной, оставив Себастиана в полном недоумении.

Какого черта только что произошло? Может, он все еще спит?

Себастиан даже на всякий случай оглядел себя, проверяя, не стоял ли он все это время, замотанный в тот самый пакет в чем мать родила, посреди цветочного поля, но под ногами был светло-розовый кафель, а на нем лишь вчерашняя рубашка и джинсы, пусть и изрядно помятые.

Однако то, что это не сон, снова возвращало к вопросу о том, кто такой Крис и что он тут делает.

Шестеренки в голове, в попытке проанализировать события, проворачивались со скрипом, отчего та только еще больше разболелась. Так что, Себастиан решил для начала привести себя в порядок, а уже потом разбираться со всем остальным.

Душ поневоле получился контрастным за счет того, что горячей воды под конец не хватило, зато это помогло взбодриться и прочистить мозги. Для закрепления результата не помешал бы кофе почернее или таблетка аспирина. Или и то, и другое сразу.

Плюс фраза, брошенная Крисом, не давала покоя — что такого вчера произошло, что могло бы его смутить? Вариантов, как на зло, было слишком много, в особенности учитывая, что Себастиан практически ничего не помнил. По какой-то необъяснимой причине очень не хотелось, чтобы Крис оказался парнем, которого он просто склеил на ночь. Опыт таких знакомств показывал, что ничем хорошим они не заканчиваются.

С другой стороны, вряд ли бы Скарлетт в таком случае потащила бы Себастиана к себе домой. Или же это она… О! О-о-о!

Себастиан аж немного подрастерялся. Догадка была, конечно, довольно дикой, но как еще объяснить присутствие в ее квартире абсолютно незнакомого мужика? Да и они не так давно и хорошо знакомы, чтобы Себастиан мог быть уверен в ее порядочности и верности партнеру. Вдруг для Скарлетт в порядке вещей встречаться с одним, но периодически приводить домой горячих незнакомцев?

Впрочем, у Себастиана не было прав ее судить. Пусть распоряжается своей личной жизнью, как пожелает.

Он уже готов был снова выйти в мир, но, натягивая обратно джинсы, засунул руку в передний карман и с удивлением обнаружил там чьи-то трусы.

Правда, назвать это трусами можно было с натяжкой, скорее, кусочком ткани с двумя веревочками, но и тот весь был покрыт стразами. Небольшой карманчик, вшитый с внутренней стороны, не оставлял сомнений в половой принадлежности хозяина данной вещицы, хотя по размеру так сразу и не скажешь.

Неужели в их вчерашнем маршруте значился еще и стриптиз-клуб?

Себастиан тяжело облокотился о раковину и пару раз стукнулся лбом о зеркало над ней.

Так, ладно, без паники. Он взрослый мужчина, в конце-то концов, а Скарлетт взрослая женщина. Стриптиз-клуб, так стриптиз-клуб, подумаешь! Зато они, должны быть, оторвались вчера по полной программе.

Аутотренинг подействовал, как по волшебству, и даже его отражение в зеркале выглядело слишком хорошо для того, кто провел бурную ночь непонятно где, не ночевал дома и на утро мучился с похмелья.

Себастиан засунул злосчастные трусы обратно в карман, поправил рубашку и вышел из ванной с твердым намерением закрепить результат чашкой крепкого кофе, да побольше.

Похоже, подобная мысль пришла в голову не ему одному, так как на кухне уже вовсю хозяйничал Крис.

— Ну что? — он мельком глянул на Себастиана и тут же вернул все свое внимание содержимому сковородки, в которой что-то аппетитно шкворчало. — Как самочувствие?

Себастиан хоть и не слишком приветствовал случайные связи, все же имел достаточно опыта, чтобы определить ситуацию, как необычную. От его партнеров на утро, зачастую, и след простыл, а даже если они и просыпались вместе, то многие даже не утруждали себя душем, спеша убраться поскорее от неизбежной неловкости.

Таких наглецов, как Крис, он еще не встречал. Мало того, что остался в чужом доме, так еще и бесцеремонно воспользовался не только ванной, но и холодильником.

— А почему ты еще здесь? — нахмурившись, выдал Себастиан, стараясь всем своим видом показать крайнюю степень неодобрения происходящего.

— А где мне еще быть? — искренне удивился Крис, словно и правда не понимал, что в этом такого.

— Ну, не знаю… Дома? На работе?

— Моя смена начинается только в четыре, — Крис выключил огонь под сковородной, накрыл крышкой и повернулся к нему лицом, улыбаясь, будто лучшему другу. — Да и отсюда ближе добираться. Тем более, запасная форма у меня с собой.

Форма? Смена?

Себастиан нахмурился еще больше и уже собирался прямо поинтересоваться, откуда Крис вообще взялся, как вдруг его осенило. Точнее, он вспомнил часть прошлого вечера, хоть и довольно смутно.

Все же это был стриптиз-клуб. Красноватый полумрак, обнаженные парни и девушки, сигаретный дым и коктейли. Очень много коктейлей. Кажется, именно так он и обзавелся сувениром, что лежал у него в кармане джинсов, а Скарлетт обзавелась чем-то куда более весомым. Примерно килограмм на девяносто. Себастиан отчетливо помнил, как та буквально повисла на шее подошедшего Криса, когда сам он хотел отцепить их друг от друга. Но вместо этого снес со стола два бокала. Один из них был наполовину полным и содержимое попало аккурат на Криса.

Видимо, именно после этого Скарлетт и предложила поехать к ней домой.

Себастиан оценивающе прошелся взглядом по Крису, чуть склонив голову на бок. Стриптизер, значит. А у Скарлетт губа не дура, конечно. Фигура у парня была что надо, держал он себя в потрясающей форме, вот только татуировки портили всю картину. То есть, лично Себастиана все более чем устраивало, но, насколько ему было известно, в этом бизнесе к рисункам на теле относились не слишком позитивно. Одна-две, небольшие по размеру, — еще куда ни шло, но три? Чуть ли не целая поэма на ключице, буйвол на плече и та, что сейчас была скрыта под майкой.

А нет, четыре. На другом плече была еще какая-то надпись.

— Знаешь, — выдернул его из своих мыслей Крис, — если ты и дальше будешь так на меня смотреть, я могу тебя неправильно понять.

По интонации было ясно, что Крис, в общем-то, ничего не имеет против, но Себастиан все равно смутился, что его поймали на горячем.

— А Скарлетт не будет против, что ты устроился тут, как у себя дома? — перевел тему Себастиан, надеясь отплатить той же монетой.

Крис громко фыркнул и облокотился спиной о столешницу, сложив руки на груди.

— Еще бы она была против! Вообще должна будет после вчерашнего.

Себастиан удивленно вскинул брови вверх, прикидывая, что такого они могли вчера вытворять, что Крис был настолько уверен в себе. Воображение живо подкинуло картинки, одна краше другой, отчего он только еще больше смутился.

— И-и-и… часто ты так? — Себастиан неопределенно обвел рукой пространство вокруг себя, сам толком не понимая, что именно имеет в виду.

— Ну, бывает, — пожал плечами Крис и потянулся к кофеварке. — Особенно после тяжелой смены. Как, например, вчера вечером, когда четыре часа пришлось работать на трассе.

— Где? — полузадушенно переспросил Себастиан и непроизвольно потянулся рукой к столу в поисках опоры. Вот такого поворота он совсем не ожидал. Ну ладно, стриптизер. Ну, цепляет понравившихся клиентов. Нравы нынче не те, что раньше, для многих сейчас вполне нормально менять партнеров каждую ночь.

Но, черт побери, трасса?!

Неужели этот Крис, ко всему прочему, еще и хастлер?

Тот, к слову, кажется, понял, что сболтнул лишнего и весь как-то подорвался, делая шаг к Себастиану, пытаясь не то придать убедительности словам, не то припугнуть. Сложно понять, когда такая махина прет на тебя с суровым выражением лица.

— Погоди, Себастиан, ты, кажется, неправильно меня понял, — Крис смотрел на него обеспокоенно, словно ему и правда было какое-то дело до того, что Себастиан о нем подумает. Или же он волновался о сохранности «бизнеса». — Прозвучало, конечно, странно, но я совсем не…

Тут из коридора послышался какой-то жуткий грохот, затем несколько емких слов, достаточно ясно отражающих отношение к ситуации и жизни в целом, после чего на кухне появилась Скарлетт в странной комбинации из вчерашней блузки и пижамных штанов, растрепанная и чертовски злая.

— Эванс! — прошипела она. — Какого хрена ты разбросал свои лыжи посреди коридора?! Я чуть не убилась!

Себастиан не сразу понял, к кому она обращалась, но, проследив за ее взглядом, сообразил, что все-таки к Крису. Обычно у таких, как он, хорошо, если имя спросят, а тут в ход пошла даже фамилия.

Именно этот факт заставил задуматься, что, быть может, все действительно не совсем так, как показалось вначале, и Себастиан, вдруг представив масштабы собственного заблуждения, все же решил присесть.

— Мои ботинки стоят у входа на коврике, так что не знаю, обо что ты там споткнулась, — парировал Крис, достал чашку и плеснул туда кофе. — Держи.

— О, да-а-а, — мгновенно сменила гнев на милость Скарлетт и тут же припала к напитку. — Ты просто чудо.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Крис и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Себастиана. — Тебе тоже налить?

— Было бы неплохо, — сдержанно ответил он, смущенно потупившись в стол.

— Ты как? — Скарлетт присела рядом с ним, двигаясь так аккуратно, будто даже малейшее напряжение мышц доставляло ей невыносимую боль.

— Чуть лучше, чем ты.

Себастиан чувствовал, как щеки нестерпимо заливает горячечный румянец.

Подумать только, он принял Криса за шлюху-стриптизера, когда, очевидно, это было совсем не так. Пусть они и не так давно были знакомы со Скарлетт, та вряд ли бы позволила подобное поведение незнакомцу, торговавшему собственным телом.

— Так вы… кхм… — хрипло начал Себастиан, — друзья?

Скарлетт удивленно взглянула на него, даже немного приподнявшись со стола.

— Так ты не помнишь? — полу утвердительно спросила она.

— Смутно, — уклончиво ответил Себастиан и быстро глянул на Криса. Тот с интересом наблюдал за ними, слегка усмехаясь.

Вот ведь обаятельный засранец, черт побери!

— Вообще-то, я и сама плохо помню, что вчера было, — страдальчески вздохнула Скарлетт и снова растеклась по столешнице. — Но Крис — мой экстренный контакт для таких случаев.

— О, — понятливо протянул Себастиан. Он бы и сам не отказался, чтобы его тащили домой на этих широких плечах.

Вполне возможно, что так оно вчера и было.

— Мы дружим с детства, — милостиво объяснил Крис. — Она даже затащила меня в театральный кружок в средней школе.

— А ты меня в класс чечетки, — глухо парировала Скарлетт, не поднимая головы.

— Звучит… не круто, — мягко улыбнулся Себастиан.

— Да, мы были теми еще лузерами, — хмыкнул Крис. — Зато сейчас Скарлетт блистает на подмостках Катлера….

— А ты снимаешь котят с деревьев, — весело фыркнула та и подперла голову рукой.

Крис закатил глаза, а Себастиан непонимающе нахмурился, все еще испытывая отголосок смущения.

— Я парамедик, — спокойно пояснил Крис. — И Скарлетт позвонила мне вчера после того, как мы с командой четыре часа проработали на трассе, где произошла крупная авария.

— Ох, прости, — тут же подорвалась Скарлетт, виновато нахмурившись. — Ты, наверное, чертовски устал…

Крис нетерпеливо от нее отмахнулся.

— Брось, как будто в первый раз, — он перевел взгляд на Себастиана и усмехнулся еще шире. — Тем более, мне кое-что пообещали.

Себастиан мысленно чертыхнулся, чувствуя, как снова неудержимо краснеет.

Что же вчера такого было, что Крис настолько самоуверен?

Или он всегда такой?

Так или иначе, это лишь добавляло ему привлекательности, которая и без того была больше, чем у всех бывших партнеров Себастиана, вместе взятых.

— Пойду-ка я в душ, — медленно протянула Скарлетт, проследив за их переглядываниями. — Не скучайте тут без меня.

Разумеется, как только она покинула кухню, между Крисом и Себастианом повисла неловкая тишина.

Эванс совсем не собирался ему помогать, неторопливо заваривая новый кофе.

Себастиан следил за его действиями, мысленно подбирая слова, чтобы… Чтобы что?

Извиниться?

Оправдаться?

Прикинуться дурачком?

Он все еще не слишком хорошо соображал, но достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько сильно ошибся с самого начала. Да и как ему вообще пришла мысль, что Скарлетт притащила бы домой шлюху?

Даже если Крис и выглядел как порнозвезда.

— Слушай, — наконец, начал Себастиан, — я, правда, мало что помню. Так что, прости, если вдруг сказал или сделал что-то не то. Давай просто… просто забудем?

Что ж, кажется, вышло неплохо.

— Считай, что уже забыли, — пожал плечами Крис.

— А-а… — Себастиан слегка замялся, не зная, стоит ли спрашивать. — Что тебе пообещали?

Крис снова усмехнулся так, будто обладал информацией, способной скомпрометировать, как минимум, президента какой-нибудь небольшой страны.

— Мне звонила не Скарлетт, — легко обронил он. — Мне звонил ты. С ее телефона.

И тут Себастиана будто бы сбил автобус — настолько ярко вспомнился тот момент, когда он выхватил у Скарлетт телефон.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько он хорош. Особенно в форме. Мужчина мечты. И голубее, чем небо, — заливалась она весь вечер. Себастиан, разумеется, не поверил. И когда Крис снял трубку, то потребовал личного присутствия «мужчины мечты», и пообещал жениться, если тот окажется действительно так хорош.

Когда Крис приехал, то Себастиан проглотил все свои пьяные колкости и пристал ко одному из стриптизеров, чтобы тот продал ему свое кольцо.

А коктейль он случайно опрокинул на Криса, когда хотел отцепить от него Скарлетт.

— Не приставай к моему жениху! — пьяно лепетал Себастиан, то ли вытирая салфетками пятно на рубашке Криса, то ли бесцеремонно щупая сквозь мокрую ткань. — Приставай к своему!

Господи боже мой.

А Себастиану казалось, что опозориться сильнее было нельзя.

— Эй, не переживай ты так, — Крис ласково ему улыбнулся.

Он вообще много улыбался. Много и так тепло, что хотелось подойти и обнять.

— Боже, прости, — обреченно простонал Себастиан, закрыв лицо ладонями. — Я… не знаю, что и сказать. Ты… Господи! Ты сильно злишься?

— Эй, — повторил Крис и слегка прикоснулся к его плечу, привлекая внимание. — Как я могу злиться? Не каждый день мне предлагают руку и сердце такие красавчики.

— Что?

Что?!

Крис только что назвал его красавчиком?

Это шутка такая, или он и вправду?..

Возможно ли?..

Кажется, что-то из этого он произнес вслух, так как Крис вдруг рассмеялся и наклонился к нему через стол, чуть нависая сверху.

— Я не шучу, — полушепотом произнес он. — Если бы вы со Скар выпили чуть меньше, ты бы запомнил, как я почти что снес ваш столик — засмотрелся на тебя.

Вау! Это было… сильно.

Себастиан пытался заставить себя сказать в ответ хоть что-то умное, но все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не обхватить Криса за шею и не притянуть к себе вплотную.

От Эванса шло тепло, как от печки, или это Себастиана бросило в жар от такой близости?

Господи, как же ему хотелось зарыться пальцами в эту густую гриву волос, еще влажных после душа, ощутить под ладонями твердость мышц, слизать горечь кофе с губ…

— Не смотри на меня так, — хрипло выдохнул Крис.

— Или? — провокационно вздернул подбородок Себастиан.

— Или первая брачная ночь будет прямо здесь и сейчас. На этом столе.

Себастиан тяжело сглотнул и качнулся ближе к Крису. Тот, будто завороженный, тоже подался вперед, но внезапно замер и криво усмехнулся.

— Вообще-то, — вкрадчиво начал Крис, буквально в паре миллиметров от его губ, — я так и не получил обещанного кольца.

Себастиан несколько секунд ошарашенно хлопал ресницами, и когда до него, наконец, дошел смысл предложения, он расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад, и чувствительно двинул Крису кулаком в плечо.

— Ах ты засранец! — восхищенно выдохнул он, все еще широко улыбаясь. — Ну-у-у… Раз такое дело… Может… ты согласишься позавтракать со мной? Для начала?

Под конец все его веселье превратилось в застенчивое бормотание, хотя, по сути, после вчерашнего вечера смущаться было уже поздно.

— Я знаю одно неплохое кафе неподалеку, — в тон ответил Крис.

— А как же?.. — Себастиан указал кивком головы на сковородку.

— Яичница с беконом? Оставим Скарлетт. Она всегда жутко голодная с похмелья.

Себастиан с готовностью поднялся со стула и вопросительно глянул на Криса.

— Тогда идем?

Когда Скарлетт вернулась из душа, в квартире уже никого не было.

Она налила себе еще кофе, побольше, и довольно улыбнулась.

Вполне возможно, не только они с Джереми в скором времени свяжут себя узами брака.

 


End file.
